


toothbat

by juncotalons



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, at least I didn’t write bad smut, byby Geoff!, geoff gets bit, i have not taken writing seriously once in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juncotalons/pseuds/juncotalons
Summary: awsben and tarvis blz read 😞





	toothbat

**Author's Note:**

> One day I’ll have motivation to finish good writing, but today isn’t that day.

Awsten picked up his last bottle of purple hair dye. It was almost empty. The color was fading from his hair, but there was no way in Hell he was going to raid a store just so he could look pretty again. He set down the bottle, deciding he needed to ration his hair dye. Before the Incident, Awsten had been in a band. He was currently living in a shelter with his former bandmates, Otto and Geoff. Awsten did not want to live with those two, but during a zombie apocalypse, he’d rather be in a building with his friends than dead on the streets. The fading-purple-haired boy jumped and dashed down the stairs when he heard Otto yell, “They’re here!”  
Awsten grabbed his pink bat, which was covered in zombie teeth and ran down the stairs. Otto was staring out the window in horror. Awsten pushed him aside to see what they were dealing with. He froze as he saw Geoff sitting against a wall, completely oblivious to the mangled monster running towards him. Awsten ran out the door with his toothbat in hand. “Geoff, look out!”  
Awsten was frozen in fear as the two zombies ignored him. They got closer to Geoff. Awsten gasped when he saw that Geoff was wearing airpods, and couldn’t hear him. He ran inside when Geoff got bit. Him and Otto had to ignore the dried blood on the pavement after that. They didn't see Geoff again.


End file.
